kingstoniaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unification of Italy
Italy was a united country, until King Edward III divided Italy into 11 counties which were distributed to the 11 most powerful families but this eventually made the families gain great influence in various parts of Italy. So the people of these places wanted their counts to be governors. At this time Italy was an elective monarchy, so both counts ran for king, however Edward III wanted to turn Italy into an absulutist monarchy, when it reached the ears of Carlos count of napoles, he started a revolution and with his people they overthrew Edward III and took power, so the other counts were outraged that there was no fair election, but when they questioned Charles II they were very likely to lose their land. With this separatist movements began to appear in Italy. On January 5, 1234, all counties separated from Italy, and the Pope declared “Terraris Papum” that it was the creation of the Papal States only left Napoles and Sicily that became the Kingdom of Naples and Sicily, which later the Kingdom of Italy. Kingstonia invaded and attached. Later in 1714 northern Italy was unified because King Giepe I assumed the throne of the Kingdoms of Genova, Piedmont, Sardinia, and Lombardy. This kingdom was dissolved in 1795 with the invasion of the Empire of France led by Napoleon where they were divided into the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia, Lombardy and Venice. But the definitive unification of Italy was not created until 1843, when King Edmund IV of the Kingdom of Turin began to make unification advertisements, improving relations with all kingdoms. To make the other kingdoms want to be annexed, they first developed agriculture, industry and military technologies, improved living conditions and secretly supported riots in other countries to cause instability. As a result, the population of the other kingdoms began to be disgusted that their kingdom was not developing and because it was not as good as the other kingdoms. The king also began to make royal marriages to the other kingdoms for the next part of the kingdom. Because of the revolutions in the kingdoms, several kings abused thus causing the royal house of Turin to be in the power of various kingdoms, which were later vassalized and annexed. Already with almost all the north of the penisula, they had to go against Austria-Hungary that had several vassals in Italy. They took advantage until the Austro-Hannoverian War took place and allied themselves with Hannover. With the victory in the war annexed Venice, the territory of Veneto and other vassals. In 1876, the Kingdom of Italy was formed, and later in 1877, declared war on the pontifical states, where, with the victory, annexed all the territories, except the city of the Vatican, but, the Kingdom of France did not like the states pontifical vassalized by Italy, then declared war. With the defeat of Italy, the state of Rome was ceded to the Pontifical States, which were under the control of France. The Kingdom of Naples was annexed after the Italo-Neapolitan war. The second Italo-Pontifician war that was won by Italy, managed to make the total annexation of the pontifical states, which ended the Italian unification.